


She Wolves

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica makes Cora take part in karaoke night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Singing' for Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo at the Teen Wolf Femslash Network on Tumblr.

Erica dragged Cora up to the karaoke announcer. “We’re next!” said the werewolf excitedly.

“We are?” asked Cora, trying to hide the terror she felt.

“Don’t be so afraid” said Erica. “It’ll be fun.”

Cora bit her lip, then resigned herself to the inevitable. “Okay, what did you sign us up to sing?” she asked with a sigh.

Erica smiled. “Well, I know how much you love Shakira…” she began.

“Oh God” said Cora. “Please, no.”

“Okay” said the announcer, reading from the card she was holding. “Next up we have Erica and Cora singing _She Wolf_.”

Cora rolled her eyes as the opening notes of the song began to play.

Erica tried not to burst out laughing at her girlfriend’s reaction as the blonde began singing. But soon, Cora joined in and found herself enjoying singing along to the song with the girl she loved.

When the song was over, the crowd cheered for the two singers and Erica shot Cora a triumphant grin. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” she asked as the two of them slid back into their booth.

Cora laughed. “Oh, just you wait; I’m going to pay you back for that” she said.


End file.
